joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Homework Slayer
Summary Homework Slayer is IAmTheBreadMan32's stand. He uses it to slay his homework or anything higher than his homework (Tests, Quizzes, "Assignments" a.k.a Pop Quizzes, etc.) Although it might fail him on some tests, he still uses it because it helps him to get through his homework and tests more quickly. Powers and Stats Tier: Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E I Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) ''' '''Name: Homework Slayer I Homework Slayer: The Universe Origin: Breadverse Unlimited/Real Life Gender: Genderless Age: Ageless Classification: Stand, Za Pencil Powers and Abilities: Ability to one-shot anything related to Studying, Steamroller Manipulation, Homework, Quizzes, and Pop Quizzes, Supernatural Condition, Homework Erasure, Absolute Time Stop, Procrastination Manipulation, '''e̢ͥ̑̌̍̑rrͯ̓ͯͮ̐o̲̘̘ͤͯ͋̓̄ͯͧr̵͚̦̩̰̆̊ speed and reactions, '''Super Breath, Ability to erase Powers and Stats, as well as amplify it, 'Unimaginable Strength, Super Breath, Body Manipulation, Invunerability, Invunerability and Immortality Negation, Intangibility, Intangibility Negation, Negation Killing, Manipulation Negation, Anything that the Jokesbattlesversal Spirit Bomb has, KORAnic Retribution, Power Manipulation, Manipulation Erasure, Complete Arsenal, Magic, Page Restoration/Buffing, Durability Negation, Absolute Hax Erasure, Attack Negation, Extreme Conceptual Resistance, Undefeatable Erasure, Ability to grant itself any power and stats and attack in an Instant I All the Basic Abilities (Mastery), All the JBW Abilities (Mastery), Immunities/Resistance Nilmmunity, STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS Manipulation Nilmmunity, Inner-Conceptual/Outer-Conceptual Deletion/Manipulation Godly Immunity, Bullshitting Extreme Immunity, Hax Nilmmunity, Nilmmunity to any kind of ________ Stop/Skip/Delete/etc, Powers and Abilities Nilmmunity/Faculities Godly Immunity, Damage Reflection (Any damage dealt on Homework Slayer will be reflected on the opponent if Bread and him expects it)' Attack Potency: Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E I Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) ' 'Speed: Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E I Fast, gets Faster (Twentyfinetly times faster than Bread's peak) Striking Strength: Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E '''I Alematically Inapplicable (LV2)'' 'Stamina: Unknown (Do stands have stamina limits?) Durability: Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E I Utterly Undefinable By Any Unknown (Is a glass cannon) 'Intelligence: Immensely High by itself, Unknown with Bread Weakness: If brought out for too long (Only can be brought out for 1 hour), it will retreat back into IAmTheBreadMan32, if Stand is destroyed, IAmTheBreadMan32's Infinite Confusing Loop is destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Self-Preservation: Homework Slayer protects IAmTheBreadMan32 in many instances that seem fatal to IAmTheBreadMan32, and even when in rare instances, he seems Unaware. Like blocking an unblockable, unsurvivable, or some bullshit like that attack, punching him out of a unopenable seal that he seems unaware of, or telling a question he skipped on a test so he won't lose marks on it. The ORAORAORAORAORA Zone: A technique that defeated [ T H E U N I V E R S E ], an Alematically Inapplicable (LV2) stand, Homework Slayer equalizes his strength with the opponent and starts ORAORAORAORAORAing, but except it doesnt have to, but as the opponent dodges, the ORAORAORAORA's gets faster, faster, and faster as more ORAROARAROAROAROAORA's spawn, as soon a crapton of invisible ORAOARARAOROARORA's hit the opponent and doesnt stop until the opponent gives up. Joke Battlesversal Spirit Bomb- Bread's stand can do this, but except he can throw it and charge it quicker than Bread. In case you dont know what that is, its: "Gathering all of the hopes and memes throughout Wikia + Peep's energy if they decide to donate and then throws it at the opponent. It pulls literally everything including the opponent torwards the attack, and can move during stopped/deleted _________. No matter how fast or strong the opponent is, it'll adapt to be one step further than the opponent so it'll have a chance of hitting. The ingredients of this Spirit Bomb is an Alefinite amount of Genki-Damnits, Meme Blasts, and Hopes and Memes." Keys: Base I H O M E W O R K S L A Y E R [ T H E U N I V E R S E ] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Le stando Category:Stand Category:ZA PENCIL Category:Steamroller Users Category:Characters